Episode 140
<-- Previous Episode | [[Episode 141|Next Episode -->]] Date: 'February 25, 2011 '''Length: '''2:35:51 '''Hosts: 'Chris, Brett, Mikel, Eric and Lizzie 'Special Guest(s): '''Matt from the Glowing Stars '''Intro: '''The Last Dragon '''Closing Words: '''Brett: Check out the question of the week in the forums. '''Closing Song: "'Got it Bad" by the Glowing Stars ---- '''Content Covered: *The Top 7 Disastrous Game Romances *Bulletstorm Review *Killzone 3 Review *The Glowing Stars Notable Facts: *Eric's first appearance since episode 103 Funny Stories and Quotes: Chris Antista *Jason Statham will swing from the stars and carry moon beams home in jars! *GamesRadar After Dark. That proposal never went through. *Say something about Dom and Maria. You are a Spainard. You can relate to these people. *Laid a little bit of the Consquitadick. *I went to Safeway. An Auschwitz of value. 2 registers open 200 people waiting in line. *Fuck shit on you, if you don't have enough people on registers, you don't have security. *Steal more stuff it sends a message. *Jason Statham isn't handicapped but he'll pretend to be. That's acting. *Mikel I have very few contacts at Jaleco. *I can go to Craigslist and have sex tonight. *I'm so mad at Future. Grrrr. *"No... the soul is raped wide open." *Mikel is extrapolating boners. *GamesRadar After Dark, that proposal never went through. *The sun gives me a sense of proximity. That joke should have been funny. *I always admired your tramp stamp from afar. *A homosinuality. *50% off on Tom Clancy horseshit. Mikel Reparaz *Just walk over with a giant arm-load of games, like 20 games, 200 bucks. Okay, yes! *Jason Statham will filate a shark! *I went through enough shitty girlfriends to get an awesome wife. *Are people using sour cream to make meth? **Chris "Sour meth." *I think I was Dom, so I should be sad now. *Murder Boner 3, the Bonering or short Bone ring. *I am one of the few people that I know that went to San Francisco to pursue a straight relationship. **Chris "Some people are worth the wait and by that I mean you because I don't care about your wife. *Stop being stupid and fat. **Chris "No I did not say that." Brett Elston *The sun is so fucking huge, and they don't know how far is the sun is away from Saturn. *Why the fuck do you bother setting this in our solar system. If there was another star anywhere that was as big in the sky, the solar system wouldn't exist it would be a binary star! *What's a gravity well? Who knows? *Biting a battery while fucking a horse. *I'm Brett Sad Elston *Splinter Cell Conviction got an 8. It sure holds up. **Chris "Shut up." Scott Butterworth being a horrible human being Antista *Most of the stuff he says is anti semetic. *I can't believe he gets away with it at PTOM *He doesn't sacrifice goats but he dresses them up as kids and Jews is really disturbing. *And they're all paid as interns until they die. *Kids pickpocket at Capcom events. Elston *It's a nonstop barrage of profanity and hitting women. Which were use to burn their homes which explains their orphans. Reparaz *He's an asshole *When he's off mic, he talking about how much he wants to squeeze our girlfriends tits. *There's some stuff about Nazism and wanting to rape kids. *He opened a Dickensian factory in the back parking lot, and he employs starving orphans and pays them in matchsticks. *He Hires prosititutes and brings them into the office just to beat them. Question of the Week: '''Question 140: What Game Character Would You Like To Have A Drink With? *Chris: The McReary's (Grand Theft Auto IV); The Prince of Persia (All of them) *Brett: John Marston (Red Dead Redemption) *Mikel: Roman Bellic, Brucie Kibbutz (Grand Theft Auto IV) '''Link: Episode 140 <-- Previous Episode | [[Episode 141|Next Episode -->]] Category:Episode Category:2011